Merry Christmas, Darling
by Judroozz
Summary: 'A hand gliding over her hip, soft lips trailing down her neck, a warm, naked body pressing against her back. "Miranda," she sighed blissfully.' Christmas morning in the Priestly household. Post-Runway, Miranda and Andy are already together.


**Title:** Merry Christmas, Darling  
**Fandom:** The Devil Wears Prada  
**Rating:** R  
**Pairings/Characters:** Miranda/Andy, Caroline, Cassidy  
**Beta: **Many thanks to Oximoxy for taking the time to point out my mistakes!

**Summary:** _A hand gliding over her hip, soft lips trailing down her neck, a warm, naked body pressing against her back._ Christmas morning in the Priestly household. Post-Runway, Miranda and Andy are already together.  
**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own anything.  
**Author's Note:** This is just a short Christmas fic, and my first attempt at smut… I hope you enjoy! And Merry Christmas!:)

She was slowly roused from her peaceful sleep, and immediately realized why.

A hand gliding over her hip, soft lips trailing down her neck, a warm, naked body pressing against her back. The hand slid to her belly and pulled her closer, fitting her against the luscious body of her lover, fiancée, love of her life.

"Miranda," she sighed blissfully.

Lips pressed against her shoulder. "Merry Christmas, my darling."

"Hmm," she purred as she pulled the arm tighter around her. "Merry Christmas."

A shudder ran down her spine as Miranda continued to nuzzle her neck. "I couldn't wait any longer," Miranda whispered as her tongue swirled down Andy's neck.

A moan left her throat as she remembered the previous night, when they had made love for hours after having spent Christmas Eve with their little family. Even after three years, making love was still as special and wonderful as the first time. Miranda's hand moved up to her breasts, slender fingers slowly circled the sensitive nipple as Andrea felt herself becoming more and more aroused.

"The girls?" she managed to ask.

"I told you, I couldn't wait." She felt Miranda smile into the crook of her neck. "It's still early," she reassured Andy as she gently squeezed her breast.

Andy gasped and pushed herself against the body behind her, arching her back sensually.

"I can't wait to make you my wife. Truly mine," Miranda told her possessively.

Ignoring the pleasure for the moment, Andy turned around in her fiancé's arms and looked at her intently, the rising sun offering just enough light for her to make out Miranda's features. "I'm already completely yours, don't doubt that."

Cupping Miranda's cheek she kissed her deeply, her wet tongue stroking Miranda's. She sank into the kiss, having missed those velvety lips during the few hours that they had slept in each other's arms. They moaned simultaneously as Andy rolled on top and their breasts rubbed against each other deliciously, causing Miranda to wrap her arms tighter around her fiancée. As she licked Miranda's lower lip and bit down on it she pushed a knee between Miranda's legs and languidly rolled her hips. They continued pushing their hips against each other, while their breathing grew ragged and their kisses desperate, breathless.  
Breaking their kiss Andy lowered her head and caught a pink nipple between her lips, sucking greedily. Miranda let out a cry of pleasure, telling Andy that she was already extremely aroused.

"You've been thinking about this," Andy accused amusedly, before latching onto the other breast.

"Ooohhh," Miranda groaned, running her fingers through chocolate tresses and pushing her breast further into Andy's mouth.

While pinching the abandoned nipple, Andy sucked, bit and chewed on the one in her mouth. Miranda's hips bucked, searching for relief. "Andrea," came her husky plea.

Excruciatingly slowly Andy trailed her free hand down Miranda's body, leaving goose bumps in her wake. She leisurely slid her fingers through the wet heat, making sure to avoid Miranda's sensitive clit.

After sucking one more time she abandoned Miranda's breast and locked eyes with her as she gently slid two fingers inside. Miranda grabbed Andy's shoulders tightly and gasped. Sliding her fingers in and out she looked into Miranda's eyes and sped up the rhythm.

"Andrea," Miranda breathed, her nails digging into Andy's shoulders.

They stared into each other's eyes as Andy started undulating her hips against her hand, causing her to reach deeper into Miranda. Groaning, Miranda met her thrusts. Andy added another finger and curled them slightly. With Andy's thumb circling Miranda's clit it didn't take long before Miranda's muscles started clenching around Andy's fingers and she started bucking her hips fervently, chanting Andy's name as she rode Andy's fingers. Andy moaned as Miranda pushed her leg against her clit, triggering her own orgasm. Her eyes closed as she cried out Miranda's name.

Collapsing onto the body underneath her Andy drew in quick breaths as she tried to recover. Hands started to slide her fingers through her brown locks and after another moment she looked up, straight into ice blue eyes.

Miranda smiled and cupped Andy's cheek. "I love you, Andrea."

Grinning, she kissed Miranda's palm. "I love you, too."

As she pulled Andy closer for a loving kiss Miranda wrapped her arms around her. Just as they were about to deepen the kiss, hurried footsteps were heard on the stairs. They parted as two pairs of feet ran past their room, only pausing to knock on their door. "We're going to open the presents, so you'd better hurry up!" Cassidy informed them through the door, before they were off again, stomping down the stairs.

Andy giggled lovingly at the girl's eagerness and laid her head down on Miranda's chest. Squeezing her gently Miranda nuzzled her temple for a moment before she planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Come darling, shall we go downstairs?"

Andy hummed happily before lifting her head and pecking Miranda's lips. "Yes, let's."


End file.
